


Indents

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Bite marks, Biting, Blood Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest, spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles loved carrying the marks of his lovers. He liked it even more when they carried his…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Udunie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/gifts).



Stiles looked debauched. Freshly fucked and still dripping cum, with his longer hair, longer than his buzz cut, shoved this way and that from hands holding him still as they fucked him, hickeys littering his skin like a competition against his moles and a very self satisfied smile on his face. His two lovers lay on his sides, equally fucked and reeking of sex gone supremely right. They were on his bed, that should not have been able to take on two full duty werewolves and one human on top of it having pretty hard sex like their life depended on it. If for not that one special weekend, when the Stilinski men went to SF, and a pair of werewolves bullied a couple of workers into reinforcing the bed in steel, with secret hooks to tie stuff or people to. 

Derek was the first one who stirred. He turned to the bedside table that held the wet wipes and bring the box around, he started to slowly wipe Stiles down. Stiles did notice how Derek kept swiping the mess onto a larger and larger area, trying to get their combined scent into Stiles as best as he can with the pretext of cleaning him. Stiles just gave a slight snort at that and then leaned forward to give a kiss to Derek. Derek’s hand stilled as he kissed Stiles back lazily. Another hand took the tissue from his fingers so he put his hand on Stiles’s jaw to kiss him a bit harder. Peter threw the tissue away, pushed a finger into Stiles’s slightly gaping asshole and started fingering him while kissing his shoulder at the same time.

Stiles give a delicious shudder at that, biting Derek’s lips hard enough to make it bleed and continues kissing him slow and wet, spit falling to the side from their open mouth and dripping from their tongues as they bath the other’s mouth in it. Peter puts his cock in Stiles without any other prep, Stiles still wet and lubricated from their previous jaunt and shoves in a quick thrust. Stiles gives a whine at that. And then thrusts back himself the next time Peter shoves in. Peter chokes on his spit at the move, Stiles undulating body beneath him never failing to make him hard. Derek pulls his hand away from Stiles neck where it had descended from his jaw and starts pulling at Stiles’ cock. Stiles’ eyes roll back with how good both the sensations together feel.

Derek shuffles closer till his wet cock is mouthing at the place where Stiles and Peter is joined, his hands still jerking Stiles off and kissing him. Peter had slowed his force, fucking into Stiles every five seconds or so, pulling out until only the head of his cock is in and then pushing the whole of it back in one swift motion, buried to his balls. Peter can feel and smell Derek’s cock dribbling onto his cock. He puts his hand out and gets the bottle of lube that was on his bedside table and pours a large dollop of it into his hands. Warming it a bit, he starts rubbing it onto Derek’s cock, long even strokes that makes Derek hump his hips into Stiles and making Stiles leak precum over his stomach.

Peter keeps pulling at Derek’s cock while he fucks into Stiles, picking up his pace when he can feel himself a few minutes away from coming. Stiles and Derek are still kissing, their lips swollen, and in Derek’s case, bloody. There is blood between Stiles teeth too, but no one cares. Stiles has both his hand in Derek’s hair and Derek has one in Stiles’ hair and jerking him off with the other. Peter comes with a sigh, the intensity of his orgasm lessened by the fact that he had already come a few times already. He stays in Stiles in spite of going soft and next tries to finger at Derek’s asshole. Derek opens his legs to grant access to Peter. Peter shoves in a finger without prep and Derek hisses. He also dribbles another shot of precum. 

Peter takes a hold of Stiles’ hair and pulls him back sharply. Stiles and Derek are breathing loudly, lips as swollen as Peter had predicted. Peter leans in, tongues Stiles’ earlobe before whispering, “Fuck him from the back while I am still in you.” Derek’s eyes go blacker in lust, his expression hungry as he surges forward to capture Peter’s lips this time in a messy kiss. They kiss near Stiles’ cheek, mouthing wetly at it with swipes of tongue in between while Peter keeps his hands tight in Stiles’ hair, that Stiles had let grow out just so they could hold him still like this, hold him still and open and pliant and so, so, fuckable. He leans away from the kiss and then shoves Derek lightly in the chest over Stiles’ side.

Derek immediately turns so that he is lying on his stomach, his eyes fixed on Stiles and his uncle hooking his chin over the edge of Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles’ eyes are hooded, mouth open, the sweep of his throat a long line of flesh already marked with bite marks and hickeys and still awaiting more. Peter is fisting Stiles’ hard cock lazily and then starts to pull it away hard enough that Stiles scrambles to get to his knees and shuffle closer to Derek. It is Peter’s hand that slots Stiles into Derek’s asshole. Pushing in one finger alongside the cock slowly, making Derek hiss out in pain. Peter is still mouthing at Stiles’ neck, bruising him up nicely that he would have to break out his makeup box to cover most of them.

Peter pulls his finger out once Stiles in is completely. Then he pulls Stiles back by his hips before jerking forward hard with his cock still inside and hardening once again, so that both Stiles and Derek scream out. Peter puts a brutal pace after that. He fucks Stiles fucking Derek. Derek is fucked right into the bed, the combined weight of Stiles and Peter driving his hard cock into the sheets dribbling precum freely with each shove. It is a quick one, Peter making sure of that as he makes Stiles come first who comes with his voice muffled against the bite he is giving to Derek, hard enough to tear skin and blood run. Stiles keeps his mouth there and gives a hard suck, which makes Derek come with a groan and a shudder.

Stiles unhinges his jaw from the bite mark and then proceeds to bite Derek all over his back and shoulder and neck and even his earlobe, each time hard enough to break the skin and draw blood. Stiles bites his head too, overwhelmed enough to suck at the sweaty and bloody hair as he presses down sharply. It’s like he is in some kind of frenzy. Blood does that to him. That is why Derek just lets him bite as much as he wants and Peter fucks Stiles to completion in answer to his frantic behaviour. As soon as Peter comes, Stiles pushes at him, elbows really, till Peter is off him. Stiles is leaking cum from his asshole from the two recent loads, but all he does is turn around and this time proceeds to bite the shit of Peter.

Peter, like Derek, lets him bite him to his heart’s content, a manifestation of being the human mate of two werewolves and thus the insurmountable need to see his mark on them. For Peter and Derek, the bruises they leave and the scent marking they do does it for them, making Stiles reek enough for the other werewolves to frown unpleasantly, the smell so sharply pungent. For Stiles though, who cannot smell enough for scent marking to work, he bites, the blood an extra thrill, filling his mouth and dripping from the corner of his lips till he looks wild, wild and majestic and beautiful, perfect for them, and pride thrums through their heart and bellies at such a magnificent mate.

Earlier, Stiles used to bite as hard as he could, till his teeth bled, making it a dangerous thing for him. Then they found out about the spell. The spell that infused Stiles’ teeth enough strength to bite through a werewolf’s hide. Two drops of blood from Derek and Peter, both Alphas, made him strong enough to bite through an alpha werewolf’s tough skin. He didn’t grown fangs, he didn’t get alpha powers, he just got a somewhat water downed version of alpha teeth. That also meant that every time he bit either Peter or Derek, the marks stayed and did not heal quickly just like how a claw mark from an alpha would not heal easy or fast in spite of working werewolf healing.

This ability, more than any word Derek or Peter might have spoken, made Stiles immensely happy. He was always happy and proud to wear his lovers marks. He loved seeing his lovers bear his more. So both Derek and Peter had gotten in the habit of letting Stiles bite them till he is satisfied. Then they will go and take a quick shower together, change the sheets and fall down into the bed to sleep away the remaining hours of the night. The loud lovemaking usually reserved for the nights Sheriff had night duty, Stiles would wave up alone, the sound of his father puttering in some other part of the house evident, but the heavy indents of his lovers’ body by his side would assure him enough to start counting the days till his father’s next night out.

**Author's Note:**

> not Beta read. Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments are very important :P


End file.
